


Without Him

by Skylie_rane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Missing Persons, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylie_rane/pseuds/Skylie_rane
Summary: There's a little lady on the roof, all alone without her Kitty.Paris is used to being saved by two heroes; Ladybug and Cat Noir. But what would Paris be if one of them went away? Cat Noir, gone like a bubble. Left no trace behind except his miraculous and Kwami.What happened to Cat Noir? Why did he leave? Why did he left his lady all alone?Ladybug waited patiently for his return.Minutes turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to Years.All this time, Ladybug has only one question in mind."Where are you, my Chat?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

Ladybug's POV

(Note: The italicized quotations are flashbacks)

_“Miss me already, Bugaboo?”_

It's been five years. Five long years since Cat Noir disappeared. Without any trace left behind, without telling me the reason why. All he left me was our memories and his miraculous.

_“Cat Noir, if you are listening please comeback! I need you! We're a team, remember?”_

I'm still waiting for his return, but I know that waiting won't do anything. So I searched for him, day and night. I don't care if I don't get enough sleep. I want him to return. I need him to return.

_“Our identities must remain a secret.”_

How am I going to find him? I have no idea who he is behind that mask. All I know is his green eyes and blond hair. His flirty, and cocky behavior. A heart that never stopped loving someone. A heart that never stopped loving me.

_“You're irreplaceable, Cat Noir.”_

Plagg and Tikki insisted that I should find another holder of the Black Cat Miraculous. That would mean I'll replace Cat Noir. I can't do that. No one can ever replace my Kitty.

_“Because we're Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug itself doesn't sound half as cool.”_

Cat Noir... Why..? Why did you leave? I thought that we're a team. The best duo ever. What am I without you? I feel so incomplete.

_“You and me against the world, M'lady!”_

We were supposed to battle alongside each other. We were supposed to battle against the world. Together, no one can stop us. You were the one who told me that.

_“You're the lady of my dreams.” ___

____

____

If I'm the lady of your dreams then why do I feel like I'm your worst nightmare? Why do I feel like I'm living a nightmare? Please, if this is a dream, wake me up. I want to be with him again.

_“See you soon, My Lady!”_

How long must I wait so I can see you again?

_“My lady.”_

I miss you so much, My Kitty. I just want you back.

**_Is that so much to ask?_ **


	2. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary is just a spoiler so no.

Ladybug's POV

It's already late at night. The moon is shinning brightly. Countless numbers of stars decorated the dark sky. Almost everyone in this city is asleep. Everyone except me. I'm still searching for him. For my Kitty. I can't lose hope. I know that he's right around the corner.

"You need to rest, Ladybug." Plagg said worriedly. Plagg is the one who's always by my side when battling akumatized people, at least when I need his Cataclysm. I always carry his Miraculous so I can give it to Cat Noir in case I finally find him.

_If I find him._

How can I find Chat Noir? I know nothing about his real identity, even though I'm the guardian. All I know is that he's blonde and has green eyes. Paris is load of guys like that.

I looked at Plagg and smiled tiredly. "I can't, Plagg. Not right now. It's still a bit early."

"It's already one forty-five in the morning." Plagg stated. "Look, you still have an interview later for your job. Ladybug, being a hero is not your only job. You still have Marinette's life that also has responsibilities."

"Interview? What interv- sh*t!" How can I forgot!?

I applied a job at the Gabriel Agreste Brand. Actually, I dreamed to be a famous, independent fashion designer, like him. But I know that I won't be there just yet. There's a perfect time for that. Right now, being employed at my idol's company will be huge stepping stone for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I quickly get on my feet and swing from roof to roof just to get on my balcony. "Spots off. " I said as pink lights started to surround me, transforming me back to Marinette. I sighed and went inside my room, heading directly towards my bed. I gave Tikki a cookie before drifting off to sleep.

Yes, a sleep is what I need right now. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard a tap on my window that leads to the balcony. I opened my eyes and...

I... I can't believe it.

I feel my tears starting to flow. He let himself in. His blond locks are shinning from the moonlight that seeps in from the window. His green eyes that are sparkling like the stars. His black leather suit that he always wore. Cat ears that compliments his outfit. A small smile painted on his lips. A smile that never wears off. A smile that completes his everything.

_A smile that I missed seeing._

He is sitting right in front of me, wiping the tears that escalated from my cheeks. I touched his leather covered hand while he keeps wiping the tears away. I'm smiling and crying at the same time. This side of his.

I miss this gentle side of him.

I miss this kind of moment when he would say nothing and just comfort me.

"Everything is going to be okay, My lady." He said in a soft manner. He looked deeply, longingly into my blue orbs.

I miss his voice.

I miss him calling me his Lady.

I miss him calling me Bugaboo.

I miss those cat eyes of his.

I miss those longing stares.

I miss that annoying side of him.

_I miss him._

I quickly got up and draw closer to him. I want to hug him so bad. I'm going closer. Closer, and closer to hugging him. Until I hugged nothing. I cried harder. I knew it. This is all a dream. It's too good to be true. My surroundings starts to change. I'm in an empty dark room.

I hugged myself. I feel so alone right now. I need his presence. He's the one who is always there for me at a time like this. Now, he's gone. He left me for good.

"Marinette?"

Chat? Chat is that you?

I looked frantically everywhere. Searching as to where that voice came from.

"Marinette."

"Chat Noir? Chat Noir is that you? Where are you!? Please! Show yourself to me! I need you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but I can't hear a thing that came out of my mouth.

"Marinette! Marinette! Ma--"

"Marinette, please wake up!" Huh? Tikki?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tikki and Plagg looking at me worriedly. Tikki looked like she was about to cry, Plagg already has tears dropping on his cheeks.

I look at them both, puzzled. "Plagg? Tikki? What are you doing here? Where's Cat Noir?" As if on cue, they both look at each other. Uncertain of what to say. I rubbed my eyes and it feels wet. Wait, have I been crying?

Then it sinks in to me. Right, it was a dream. I chuckled to myself. How foolish of me to think that Cat Noir will show up. I feel my eyes start to burn again.

Why can't my dream just be a reality? I just want to have my Kitty back. Why won't fate let me?

Plagg and Tikki both hugged me, trying their best to comfort me. They are both saying nothing because they know that it's futile.

It's been five years now, Ladybug. Five years! Why haven't you moved on?

Wait...

I grabbed my phone and checked my calendar.

Today's the day. That's why I'm acting this way.

Other than my interview, today is a not so special day. Today is the start of my nightmare. Today is the day I started missing him.

_**Today is the day my Kitty left me.** _


	3. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some flashbacks.(~) means start/end of a flashback

Ladybug's POV

_"Come on, Chat! It's not that hard." I rolled my eyes at the struggling human kitty in front of me. Chat's doing something stupid, again. He's trying to lick his elbows._

__

__

_"Easy for you to say because you can do it! Not all of us has that kind of talent." He puffed childishly, looking away while crossing his arms._

__

__

_Cute._

__

__

_I giggled at his childishness. "Alright, you dork. Let's continue on with the patrol, shall we?"_

~

"I hope I'll pass the interview!" I groaned, burying my face on the pillow. I just finished my interview in the Gabriel Agreste Brand company and I can't get over it!

There are so many professional and experienced designers there! They are all way out of my league!

"Cheer up, Marinette. Let loose for a bit. How about we all go on a patrol?" Tikki suggested, floating beside my head. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, patrol sounds nice."

I turn my head to look at Plagg, only to see him eating his precious Camembert. "Want to join me, Plagg?"

"Of course!" Plagg swallowed the whole Camembert and floated beside me. I smiled at the both of them. "Tikki, spots on!"

~

_"This statue is really off." Chat said staring at the statue in front of him, eyebrows are knitted together._

__

__

_"What do you mean, Chaton?" I asked standing beside him. We're currently looking at our own statue. It's definitely well made. Sadly, I didn't make it to the unveiling that time._

__

__

_"I should be taller than you." He said crossing his arms, pouting a little. I almost snort at his comment._

__

__

_"Really? That's off?" I asked him, raising a brow. I felt myself smile a little at his childish reaction. He's so cute when he's pouting._

__

__

_"Can't help it. You're just too short. A head shorter than me. They should call you, Babybug." He smirked when he saw my reaction. I glared at him. I looked away, closed my eyes, and crossed my arms. Leaving a little 'hmph' while doing so._

__

__

~

I swung from roofs to roofs using my yoyo. I want to go somewhere, but where? I found myself in front of the statue of Cat Noir and I. I stared at it for a while, adoring its details. I was just a teen when this was made. It's been eight years since they made this. I have some sort of a jumping pose with my yoyo spiraled around me. Underneath me was him, doing his signature pose.

I do look taller than Chaton here.

"Wadybwug?" Someone tapped my leg. I looked down to my right and saw a little girl. She looks like she's only three. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's so adorable.

I crouched down to talk to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Who ish thwat?" She stumbled on her words while pointing at the statue.

"Oh, that's me and Chat Noir when we were young." I explained while gazing at the statue.

I wish I can go back to those days.

She tilted her head and blinked her big blue eyes, "Chat nway?"

She doesn't know who Chat Noir is. As expected, most kids nowadays don't know who Chat Noir is. They only heard of him either from their parents, or the TV.

The little's girl mouth then formed an 'o' while her eyes are widening. I guess she heard of him then. "You mwean my dwa-"

"Emma!" Someone called. The girl, who I assumed is Emma, run with her tiny legs and went up to that woman, calling her mommy. That woman's face is a blur. She's too far from when I'm standing. Once Emma has reached her, she picked her up and turned her back at me. Little Emma waved at me furiously while having a huge grin on her face. I waved back at her and continued with my patrol.

~

_I keep laughing while looking at my bugphone. I can't help it. These treasures are too funny!_

__

__

_"M'lady, sometimes I wonder if you still have a stable mental health." Chat suddenly commented, looking at me weirdly._

__

__

_He just doesn't know what I'm looking at~_

__

__

_He went beside me and take a peek from my shoulders. He gasped dramatically. "Are those... cat memes featuring me!?" He accusingly point a finger at my bugphone._

__

__

_"Well, yes. They're all too funny! I mean look at your face on this one," I brought the device to his face so he can see the image, "it's priceless!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurts!_

__

__

_Chat puffed his cheeks and brought out his Catphone. "I'm not the only one who has this kind of memes." He smirked waving his catphone in front of me. I gasped._

__

__

_He made ladybug memes using my epic faces! The audacity!_

__

__

_It was his turn to laugh. Tch, look at who's proud of his work. I look at him and can't help but to laugh too. We both laughed and read more memes about us. Above the Paris' rooftops, just the two of us having fun._

__

__

~

I sighed and sat on a random roof. No one got akumatized today. Paris is so peaceful, right now. No danger, no trouble, not a single thing. I stare at the sky. Today's really cloudy. Those white clouds looked really soft I want to touch them! Then I heard laughter, coming from below. I take a peek and saw two teen agers walking by, staring at their phones on their hands. I can't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Man, Chat Noir is really funny!" One with brown hair and thick glasses laughed.

Wait, Chat Noir? Just what are they looking at?

"I know right? These memes are still the best! Look at this one, it has teen-age Ladybug on it. She looks like she's the same age like us!" The one with black hair and green eyes said, showing his phone to his friend.

His friend laughed, "It's such a shame, though. Chat Noir disappeared when we are still little. I really want to see him fighting akumas again!" The rest of their conversation became inaudible as they went farther.

I sat back and rested my chin on my palms. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to relax

Yeah, it is such a shame.

I want to see more memes of his.

I want to see him fight again, too.

I want to create more happy memories with him.

But I know that won't happen, unless my Kitty would return.


	4. The Ladyblog

Ladybug's POV:

"Just surrender your Miraculous, Ladybug, then your suffering will end!" shouted the villain right in front of me. "Oh, I also heard that you have Cat Noir's Miraculous." He smirked. "Hand them over to me!" He gritted, attacking me again with his cane. I hit my back on a wall when I took the hit.

"I will never hand over these Miraculous to you." I said through gritted teeth, standing up from the ground.

"Give up, Ladybug! Face it, without Cat Noir, you're weak!" He laughed maniacally. I didn't listen.

I'm badly injured. I'm fighting alone, for months now. I can't give up, no. I've made it this far. Paris still needs me. As long as my city needs help, I will never give up.

Besides, that's what Cat Noir wants me to do.

"That's what you thought. All I need is a little bit of luck." I said smirking confidently. Enduring the pain my bruises are giving me.

"Lucky Charm!"

~~

"Lucky Charm!" I shouted, swinging my yoyo up in the air. Ladybugs started to surround my yoyo, and an object dropped. "A scarf?" I questioned to myself.

Think Ladybug, think.

I scanned my surroundings, looking for a possible way to use this red scarf with black polka dots.

That lamp post, the road she's standing, her hand, and Plagg.

I got it!

~~

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted, throwing the pillow up in the air. Ladybugs started to fly around the city, repairing the damage that has been done by the akuma, bringing everything back to normal.

I heard my earring beep, signaling I still have two minutes left.

"Wait, Ladybug!" A familiar voice called out.

"Can I have an interview for the Ladyblog?" Alya Cesaire, my number one fan, and Marinette's best friend. She's holding out her phone ready to film any minute now.

"If this is about Chat Noir, I'm not interested." I stated coldly, not giving a single glance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go before I revealed myself to you." I swung my yoyo to avoid her, to avoid everyone.

~~~

Another akumatized victim defeated. I sighed. Hawkmoth's victims were getting stronger everyday. It's always hard to defeat them. There were times that I almost lost the battle. It's a good thing I can give other people a Miraculous to help me. I can let them use those Miraculous, except for one; The Miraculous of the Black Cat of Destruction. I can never give this to anyone, not unless they're worthy enough to use this. Worthy enough like Cat Noir.

But I will never find another person like him.

"Excuse me, Ladybug," A familiar voice called out. I turned my head to see Alya, as suspected. I bet she's here to ask for an interview for the Ladyblog.

Yeah, the Ladyblog still exist. It's actually the most visited blog today, and Alya? Well, let's just say she's doing better in life than me right now.

"Let me guess you wanted an interview?" I crossed my arms, "Look, I'm about to transform back and—"

"No, actually, I'm here to give you this." She handed me a flash drive. I took it from her and look at it questionably.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked her, still examining the blue flash drive in my hand.

"It's actually something that I think would make you feel... happier. Just watch the video that is in there." She softly stated.

I heard a beep from my earring, two minutes left. "Makes me happier? I'll be the judge of that. Thanks, by the way." I said waving goodbye and started swinging from roofs to roofs. I found a place to transform back, near my house. "Spots off." I said as pink lights started to surround me, transforming me back to my old self.

I stared at the blue flash drive at my hand. What could possibly inside this small object?

Something that's going to make me happy.

~~~~

Alya's POV

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go before I revealed myself to you."

That was harsh.

I know that Ladybug is still upset, but why does she has to be so cold and distant to others?

Chat Noir isn't here to comfort her. I think all Ladybug needs is a friend that will be there for her.

It may be rude but I followed her. Fortunately, I can still see her. She transformed back in a dark alleyway. I know that she doesn't want her identity to be revealed so I fight the urge to take a peak at her. Then, I saw her swung her yoyo, lifting herself up in the air. Her wounds are all gone. Maybe, the transformation healed it. I quickly followed her, which is hard since she's up above while I'm running to catch up with her. She led me to the Eiffel Tower. She's at the top. I took no time to spare and quickly ran inside the elevator.

Ladybug needs someone right now.

Finally reached the top, I saw Ladybug's back against me. She's staring at the sunset in front of us. I slowly made my way towards her. I don't want to startle her. She seemed to be, thinking of something, or someone.

"Ladybug?" I called out, almost a whisper. She turned to me and I was stunned to see something new that decorates her facial features.

Ladybug has tears dripping down her cheeks.

She wiped her tears away and look at the direction she was staring earlier.

"I told you, I don't want any interviews for today. I don't want to be rude, but please leave. I want to be alone."

Be patient, Alya. Remember, she's having an emotional suffering right now.

"I'm not here for interviews. I'm not here as a blogger. I'm not here as a fan."

I took a few cautious steps near her. My voice getting softer and softer as I approach her. I lightly put a hand on her shoulder while smiling softly. She looked at my hand then at my eyes.

"I'm here as your listener. I'm here as your crying shoulder. I'm here, as your friend."

Once again, tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked down to the ground and remove my hand on her shoulder. She did the unexpected next. She pulled me into a tight hug. I feel my shoulder getting wet. Hiccups and sobs can be heard from her. I hugged her back. Slowly stroking circular motions on her back to calm her down. At this moment, I didn't utter a single word. I just let all the emotions get out of her chest.

This, is new for me. The Ladybug that I idolized for being so brave. The Ladybug who I thought had no weaknesses. The Ladybug, who I thought was physically, mentally, and emotionally strong, was crying right in front of me. All this time, she's been hiding her emotions from the rest of us.

Ladybug, if you need a friend, I'll always be here.

~~~~~

Marinette's POV:

The flash drive's already inserted. Curiosity's killing me, so does Tikki and Plagg. I quickly opened the a drive's file only to see a video.

"Huh?" I looked at it quizzically. A video? The file name's kind of funny. "Cat in the bag-secret file"

"Open it, Marinette!" Tikki urged me. I clicked the file and immediately got goosebumps from the laughter that I heard.

It's from Chat Noir.

"Yeah, she's really amazing. Oh and you know one time there was this villain--"

This video... Is a compilation of Chat Noir interviews. But they weren't on the Ladyblog. These are the deleted scenes.

"So, I heard that you're in love with Ladybug. Is this true?" Alya asked him. A visible blushed appeared on Cat Noir's cheek.

His lips turn into a sweet smile. "Yeah, it's true. I mean, who wouldn't fall for her? She's really smart, amazing in many ways, talented, awesome, thoughtful, sweet, caring, and the fact that she's pretty is an added bonus. I know that to some she may not be the purr-fect hero, but for me, she's my everything. I've seen her sufferings, her downfalls. I'm always by her side. Her flaws made fall for her even more." He stopped, he seemed to be deep in thought.

I can't help but to smile and blush at his words. My Kitty is truly an amazing guy.

"Someone's definitely head over heels on Ladybug." Alya chuckled, making me giggle at her comment.

"Say, do you want to leave a message for Ladybug?"

Cat Noir nodded and faced the camera.

"Hi there, Bugaboo! I know you don't like it when I call you that."

I really miss you calling me that. Please say it one more time.

"But hey! I'm here to say, that whatever you're facing right now, remember, that this cat is by your side. No matter what. I may not be there physically all the time, but trust me, you're in my mind always. You're also in my heart. I would never stop thinking about you. It may sound cheesy but it's true. I always care for you. No matter what happens to our relationship, please think that Cat Noir's got you. That I would always wipe your tears. That I would always care for you. Because, I love you. I want you to be strong. I want you to be happy. I want you to always show that smile that I fell in love with."

I... I don't know what to say. I'm lost for words. Another clip was shown, similar to the first one. There are three clips. Each containing similar contents. Three different years. Those years were the ones Cat Noir was beside me. Some contents were his idiotic actions.

I smiled at the heart warming messages Chat has given me. I touched my screen when I accidentally paused it, showing a smiling Cat Noir frame. I stroke its cheek lightly. Oh, how I miss my Kitty and his dork actions.

A notification popped up. It came from the Ladyblog. I opened it to see what it was and surprised to see Chat's face.

"Chat Noir: Best Cat in the World" The headline said. Below the headline was a picture of Chat Noir. There was also one with me on it. We were so happy back then.

I grabbed my phone and messaged Alya.

To: Alya  
Hey girl. Been a while. Want to meet up?


	5. Alya Cesaire

Alya's POV:

Marinette

«Hey, girl. Been a while. Wanna meet up?»  
Today, 1:05 PM

"Who's that, Babe?" Nino asked me, taking a peak at my phone.

I sighed and put my phone back to my pocket. "Marinette." I simply replied.

Nino's eyes widened. "Wait, the Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Your best friend?"

"Yep." I timidly replied, putting my phone back to my pocket. Weird, this is the first time in two years Marinette has contacted me. We haven't been in touch after that incident.

"She wants us to meet up. She didn't mention why, though." I explained, sipping my latte. Nino and I are currently inside a coffee shop. We're having a break from our jobs, me being a full time blogger and a reporter and him being a full time DJ.

"You're still friends, right?" Nino asked.

I became silent. I don't know the answer to his question. Sure, I still care for her, and I'll always be here if she needs me. But it's been two years since we last talked, or should I say argued.

"I... don't know. Our last conversation did not end well." I said shifting a little.

I stared at the cup in my hands, thinking if I should go or not. This may be a good chance to finally make it up to her and apologize. I want to save our friendship.

"You are going, right?"

I looked at Nino, unsure of what to answer.

Meeting up with her won't be bad, right?

Marinette

«Hey, girl. Been a while. Wanna meet up?»  
Today, 1:05 PM

«Yeah, sure. When and where?»  
Sent✓ Today, 1:08 PM

A beep was heard from my phone as I sent that reply. She type and reply fast.

«Today, if you're free. Meet me at our usual hang out spot, Place des Vosges.»  
Today, 1:08 PM

After reading her message, I stood up from my seat and kissed Nino's cheeks. Nino smiled, he already knew the answer to his question.

"Give me details when you're done, okay?" Nino waved while I'm heading at the door. I look back at him and nodded.

Time to fix our friendship.

Time to fix our friendship  


I frantically look around the whole park, looking for a certain bluenette with blue bell eyes. Maybe, I should text her.

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and quickly tapped the screen.

Marinette

«Hey girl. I'm already here. Where you at?»  
Sent✓ Today, 1:27 PM

"I'm right behind you."

I almost jump back from the sudden voice behind me. I whip my head towards that direction and saw the person I'm looking for. Her hair has gotten longer, it almost reached her waist. Her eyes are as beautiful as ever. Her body figure has matured too. She has grown into a fine young lady. One thing is slightly off though. It's her smile. It seemed fake.

I shook of that thought and ran towards her, tackling her in a hug.

"I miss you so much, Marinette!" I shouted. I'm sure she was surprised from my sudden movement, but can you blame me? I haven't been in touched with my best friend for two years!

Mari giggled and hugged back. "I miss you too, Alya."

I let go of our embrace and put my hands on her shoulders, "Want to grab something to eat?" I smiled, she nodded.

We both went to a nearby restaurant and ordered a take-out meal. I'm having fries, while she's having a burger and a float. As we sat at the park bench, I ask her, "So, why do you want to meet up?"

She took a few sip from her float before answering. "I just missed you, that's all. And... uhm...." she trailed.

"And???" Curiosity was evident in my voice.

She looked at her hands, that are holding the float and burger, on her lap. "I want to say sorry about what happened between the two of us in the past. It was my fault that I almost ruined our friendship. It was my fault that I couldn't get over him. It was my fault that I'm very stupid in love." She began trembling.

She's crying, again.

She let go of the foods on her hands and covered her face. "I'm so sorry. I really am sorry. I'm very sorry. I-"

I cut her off by hugging her. I began stroking small circles on her back to calm her down. "Hush, Marinette. It's okay. It's not entirely your fault too. I'm your best friend, I should always be there for you, but I left. I should be the one who's sorry."

I moved back a little and wiped the tears that are cascading down her cheeks. I smiled at her softly, "But who cares about that? It's all in the past. We've already learned our mistakes. All that matters is that we've forgiven each other. Forgive, but never forget. Want to know why?"

"Why?" She sniffed. Gosh, this feels like I'm her mother.

I miss this feeling.

"Because if we forget, then how can we learn from that experience? It may happen again, so never forget those mistakes you did in your life. But we must not remain bitter, so that's why we must forgive. Forgive ourselves, the people who hurt us. Give yourself and others a second chance." I smiled.

She calmed down and fixed her self. Sitting up straight and wiped her face with a tissue. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Alya."

"Anytime, Marinette." I said, giving her a pat on her shoulder.

We stayed in a comforting silence for a while. Not a single noise can be heard from the both of us. Until it was ruined by a beep from Marinette's phone. She pulled it out of her satchel, I can't believe she still have that, and a wide grin was painted on her face.

She looked at me, her eyes are getting sparkly, she jumped from her seat and started screaming, laughing, and even dancing out of joy. I tried to calm her down, and asked what happened.

"What did you receive that get you all so hyped up, anyway?" I raised a brow.

"I got the job from the Gabriel Brand!" She squeaked out.

Immediately, I hugged her and started celebrating with her. We both jumped up and down, we don't care if other people can see us. One of her dreams came true, and I'm happy for her.

I'm happy for my best friend.

And I won't let anything happen to ruin our friendship ever again.

~~~

What did happen last two years ago?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first book here in AO3. I hope you'll enjoy this. Please take note that this has a slow update since I'm busy in real life. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes too, English isn't my first language and I'll do my best to correct my English grammar.
> 
> This has also been published on Wattpad by the same username(skylie_rane).
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to give a kudos and leave a comment. Thank you for reading !


End file.
